El delirio de Kyoko
by Ramuko-san
Summary: Kyoko decide dibujar un nuevo manga utilizando como protagonistas a todas sus amigas. Su objetivo es influenciar a Chinatsu para que se acerque a ella; sin embargo, en medio de la emoción por la nueva historia, sufrirá un pequeño accidente que le cambiará la perspectiva de las cosas.
1. El manga

**Saludos a todos, Ramuko-san al habla presentándoles mi primer fanfic de Yuru Yuri aunque planeo trabajar en algunos más, espero que les guste. No olviden decirme qué les pareció :)**

 **Ni Yuru Yuri ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Namori.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 – El manga**

A Kyoko se le había ocurrido usar sus propias habilidades y las de sus amigas en algo más que la diversión del Club de Entretenimiento, haría un equipo de justicia para ayudar a la gente. Pensó en aquello debido a los recientes acontecimientos que se habían suscitado en la ciudad: un nuevo grupo de villanas amenazaba con acabar con la tranquilidad de los inocentes ciudadanos.

Reunidas en la sala del club de té, las cuatro miembros oficiales del club, discutían los pormenores acerca de la decisión que habían tomado.

—Ayudar a la gente es demasiado considerado como para que se te haya ocurrido a ti — decía Yui, ligeramente sorprendida.

—Kyaa, Kyoko-senpai, tu sentido de la justicia es tan alucinante — los ojos de Chinatsu brillaban de emoción.

—Lo sé — canturreó la susodicha.

—Aunque pensándolo bien — continuó su mejor amiga —. Estás abusando de nosotras, pues tu único poder es sonar como alarma antirrobo.

—¡Eres cruel, Yuii! — Kyoko hizo un puchero divertido —. No aprecias lo importante que puede ser una alarma en caso de peligro. ¡Puede salvar sus vidas!

—De hecho solo nos delataría — replicó ella.

—¡Yo te protegeré, Kyoko-senpai! — la muchacha de cabello rosado le abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Sí! Akari quiere ayudar a la gente — la chica de poca presencia juntó ambas manos, emocionada ante la idea.

—¡Vamos a elegir un nombre! — exclamó la rubia levantándose de un salto.

—¿La liga de la justicia? — dudó Chinatsu, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

—Eso ya existe — objetó Yui.

—¡La Sexy Comando Kyoko y sus heroínas!

—¿Y por qué lleva el nombre de la que menos ayudará? — de nuevo Yui.

—Pero ahora que Akari lo piensa, ¿no será peligroso? — dudó la pelirroja —. ¿Qué poderes tienen esas villanas?

—Buena pregunta, Akari — Kyoko levantó el dedo índice y mostró su cuaderno de dibujo, pasando hoja por hoja los gráficos que había preparado —. Trabajé en esto durante las clases.

—¿Y lo dices con tanto orgullo?

"La primera se llama Oppai Gakki, pero no dejen que su nombre les engañe; a pesar del tamaño de sus pechos es capaz de camuflarse en cualquier tipo de material. A la segunda le dicen Baka, una chica hiperactiva que tiene súper velocidad, aunque parece depender mucho de Oppai Gakki. La tercera, NoseBleed, le provoca sangrados nasales a las demás personas… no me parece tan peligrosa…"

—Hasta ahora cualquiera de ellas te mataría — observó Yui con su clásico tono replicador.

"La última, a la que más atención debemos ponerle, la Tsundere. Parece inofensiva a simple vista pero tiene súper fuerza… el otro día destruyó un edificio de un puñetazo".

—¿Y por qué hacen eso? — Akari se notaba horrorizada.

—La única que sabe sus verdaderas intenciones, es ella — Kyoko señaló el dibujo que había hecho de la última.

—Está bien, lo haremos — asintió Yui —. No podemos permitir que siembren el pánico entre gente inocente.

—¡Yo también! — levantó una mano Akari, emocionada.

—¡Entonces está decidido! ¡El Club de Entretenimiento ahora luchará por la justicia!

—Kyoko-senpai, ¡eres tan hermosa y confiable! — de nuevo Chinatsu con los ojos brillosos.

Las cuatro se levantaron y salieron de la sala a toda velocidad con una cinematográfica pose. Kyoko fue por delante, Chinatsu se elevó por los aires y le alzó con ambos brazos sosteniéndole de los hombros, Akari fue por la derecha y se hizo invisible después de un ligero efecto de sonido "¡Akkarin!", Yui solo corrió por el lado izquierdo sin hacer nada especial.

Kyoko levantó ambos brazos y exclamó —. ¡Ready! ¡Sexy Comando Kyoko´s Heroes, let´s fight!

Yui blanqueó los ojos —. ¿No habíamos descartado ese nombre?

….

….

….

….

—¿Qué demonios? — la voz de Chinatsu inundó la sala del club de entretenimiento —. Kyoko-senpai, ¿qué es eso acabas de mostrarnos?

—¿Por qué soy la única que no hace nada especial? — Yui levantó una ceja.

Akari tenía los ojos redondeados y la frente azulada, mientras Kyoko estaba sentada frente a sus amigas con expresión triunfal y egocéntrica, mostrando las hojas que contenían la nueva obra de manga que acababa de crear.

—Como ya pasó el Comuket de este año decidí tomarme un descanso de mi doujin de Mirakurun y hacer una historia corta usándonos de protagonistas, me inspiré en una película que vi ayer — explicó la rubia con entusiasmo y orgullo —. ¡En este manga tendremos súper poderes y pelearemos contra las chicas del Centro de Estudiantes!

—Que tienen apodos muy literales — replicó Yui.

—M-Mi poder es ser invisible — comentó Akari sin quitar su expresión de horror.

—Akkarin~ — canturreó Kyoko.

Chinatsu tomó las hojas de las manos de la muchacha y lo hojeó a la rápida con esa expresión de maligna molestia al ver su propia tonta forma de comportarse con la autora. Pero de pronto, su rostro se iluminó al ver los cuadros en los que aparecía Yui.

—Debo aceptar que captaste la esencia de Yui-senpai a la perfección — dijo, mientras se ruborizaba y releía la frase "no podemos permitir que siembren el pánico entre gente inocente" —. Kyaa, Yui-senpai tu sentido de la justicia es tan alucinante.

—Moo, si yo tuve la idea — se quejó la dibujante —. ¿Por qué es genial solo si lo hace Yui? — sacudió la cabeza y levantó un pulgar —. No importa, Chinatsu-chan; al menos en esta historia serás mía~

—Ya déjala en paz, Kyoko.

—¡No puedo esperar a que las chicas del Centro de Estudiantes lo vean!

—¿Eh? Kyoko-chan, ¿se los vas a mostrar? — Akari aun lucía perturbada.

—¡Pues claro! ¡Son las coprotagonistas!

—No creo que les guste ser las villanas… y menos aun sus apodos — comentó Yui.

—Estoy segura de que Ayano amará su habilidad de tsundere súper fuerza — dijo Kyoko con los ojos brillando de emoción.

—Yo no estaría tan emocionada.

Kyoko no dijo más, se levantó de un salto, le quitó su trabajo a Chinatsu y salió abruptamente de la sala del club de té; como siempre hacía. Yui solo resopló, esperando que no le causara problemas a la vicepresidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes; ella era tan tímida y Kyoko tan impertinente, que hasta sentía pena por Ayano, pues sabía que a ésta le gustaba su amiga.

Dudó un momento y se puso de pie.

—Será mejor que vaya a ver que Kyoko no le cause problemas a Ayano — resopló.

—Moo, Kyoko-senpai siempre está metiéndote en problemas, Yui-senpai — replicó Chinatsu cruzándose de brazos y mirando a un costado, molesta —. Ella ya puede cuidarse sola, siempre está alejándote de mí y quitándote el tiempo en que podrías estar conmigo.

—¿Y qué tal si vamos todas? — propuso Akari.

—¡Oh, qué gran idea, Akari-chan! — el brillo regresó a los ojos de la maligna chica.

Mientras tanto, los rayos del sol se asomaban tímidamente a través del cielo nublado e iluminaban la ventana de la sala del Consejo de Estudiantes. Las chicas pasaban su día como cualquier otro, Sakurako y Himawari como siempre discutiendo, pues la primera no tenía intenciones de hacer más trabajo de la cuenta y para variar solo se la pasaba molestando a la segunda quien no se medía a la hora de regañarle y recordarle lo lenta que era. Ayano pensaba en el pudín de frutas que tenía guardado en la nevera mientras ordenaba los papeles entre charla y charla trivial con Chitose.

La chica de lentes tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, sonrisa que se hizo más grande cuando de forma fortuita se dio cuenta de que faltaba el formulario de alguien.

—Ah, Ayano-chan, Toshinou-san no entregó su formulario — le informó a la chica que dio un respingo y se sonrojó al instante.

—¿E-en serio? — sonrió con orgullo —. C-creo que no tengo opción, tendré que ir a la sala de su club a-

No pudo terminar la frase, pues la puerta de la sala se abrió de un tirón, dando paso a la alocada Kyoko que levantó en alto el manga que había dibujado —. ¡SUGIURA AYANO! — exclamó mientras todas las sorprendidas miradas se clavaban en ella.

—T-Toshinou Kyoko — se sobresaltó la aludida —. ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a mostrarles algo que hice~ — irrumpió en la sala dando saltitos y giros.

—Se te olvidó entregar tu formulario — se cruzó de brazos la otra.

—Ah, lo traeré después — se encogió de hombros —. Por lo pronto, deben ver esto — plantó en la mesa las pocas hojas que había avanzado del manga.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso, senpai? — Sakurako se acercó pues había despertado su curiosidad.

—¡Jojo! — Kyoko puso ambas manos en la cintura mientras la hiperactiva chica comenzaba a hojear, Himawari se inclinó para ver también —. Es un manga que he estado dibujando y en el que voy a usar a las chicas del Club de Entretenimiento y las del Consejo Estudiantil como protagonistas, es un descanso de mis doujin de Mirakurun en los que tengo que esforzarme el doble.

—¡Oh! ¡Mira esto! ¡Mi apodo es Baka y soy una villana! ¡Y tengo súper velocidad! ¡Senpai, esto es genial! — Sakurako levantó el pulgar y Kyoko le devolvió el gesto, entusiasmada.

—Debo aceptar que son dibujos muy buenos, senpai — comentó Himawari —. Parece que le pusiste mucho emp- — se quedó paralizada al leer su propio "nombre villano", "Monstruo pechugón".

—¡Captaste la esencia de Himawari! ¡Oppai Gakki! ¡Oppai…! ¡Kyaa! — la chica recibió un golpe en plena cabeza que le dejó un gran chichón.

—¡Calla, Sakurako!

—Muestren, muestren — pidió Chitose con amabilidad. Con una mano sobando su cabeza por el dolor, su aprendiz le pasó el manga.

Ayano vio de reojo, aunque moría de la curiosidad no podía mostrarse interesada en las cosas que Toshinou Kyoko hacía; iría en contra de sus principios. De rato en rato, también observaba a la artista que seguía mostrándose con aquella egocéntrica expresión y ese entusiasmo que le caracterizaban. Sin embargo, la palabra "Tsundere" en uno de los cuadros llamó su atención.

—Oh, Ayano-chan, destruiste un edificio con tu súper fuerza y parece que le causas muchos problemas a la gente — rió Chitose.

—¡¿Eh?! — la pelirroja se puso de pie y se dirigió a Kyoko —. ¡¿Por qué somos las villanas, Toshinou Kyoko?! ¡¿Y ese apodo?! ¡¿Tsundere?!

—Es el orden natural de las cosas, Ayano — explicó la aludida con un claro tono competidor —. Tú y yo somos rivales por naturaleza — levantó un puño en el aire —. ¡Yo, sexy comando Kyoko, presidenta del Club de Entretenimiento; te retaré a ti, tsundere vice-presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes!

—¡Y sigues con lo de tsundere! — regañó la otra con el rostro enrojecido de vergüenza, pero decidió cambiar de estrategia. Rió de forma malévola —. ¿Qué hará una chica que solo suena como alarma antirrobo frente a mi súper fuerza?

—Ese es el detalle — dijo Kyoko aun orgullosa, luego cambió de tono al instante por uno dulce, sonrojándose y poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas —. Chinatsu-chan me salvará, seré completamente dependiente de ella en esta historia; ella me protegerá.

—¿Eh? — la vicepresidenta palideció mientras una sombra azul aquejaba su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos se desvanecía. Ya había olvidado que a Toshinou Kyoko le gustaba Yoshikawa Chinatsu porque se parecía a Mirakurun.

—Calma, Ayano-chan — con una sonrisa de condescendencia, Chitose le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

—¡Me niego a ver tus dibujos, Toshinou Kyoko! ¡No te di permiso de usar mi cara! ¡No me interesa! — explotó la chica con su clásico tono molesto —. ¡No me gusta! — con torpeza, arrancó los papeles de las manos de Chitose y extendió el brazo hacia Kyoko —. ¡Te lo puedes llevar, Toshinou Kyoko!

La susodicha hizo un gracioso puchero y frunció el ceño.

—¡Acabas de lastimar mi alma de artista! ¡Eres cruel, Ayano!

Salió corriendo de la sala del Consejo y se aventuró por el ya vacío pasillo de la escuela. Ayano aun sostenía los dibujos y resopló mientras salía tras ella, se quedó parada a la altura de la puerta y le gritó, Kyoko ya doblaba la esquina para bajar las gradas.

—¡Olvidas tus dibujos, Toshinou Kyoko!

Pero un estruendo acalló su llamado, un estruendo entre gritos de chicas y golpes secos que hicieron eco en las paredes de la escuela y que provenían de los escalones. Ayano abrió los ojos de par en par; asustada corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquél escándalo. Chitose y las demás salieron en seguida.

—¡T-Toshinou Kyoko! ¡¿Qué pasó?! — vociferó.

Llegó por fin y se encontró con una particular imagen: Akaza-san y Yoshikawa-san estaban pegadas a la pared con expresiones horrorizadas, Funami-san se había quedado a medio camino y se sobaba la espalda, adolorida. Toshinou Kyoko estaba tirada boca abajo al pie de los escalones con un gran, gran chichón en la cabeza.

Lo que había ocurrido era muy sencillo de imaginar: en plena huída despavorida y al doblar la esquina para poder bajar, Kyoko se había chocado con Yui, Chinatsu y Akari quienes iban a darle encuentro para que no le causase problemas a las chicas del Consejo; pero habían llegado muy tarde y le habían provocado un accidente a su amiga.

—¡Kyaa, Yui-senpai! — Chinatsu corrió a auxiliar a su "amada" quien se levantaba con pesadez.

—Gracias, Chinatsu-chan.

—¡Kyoko-chan! — Akari bajó para poder ayudarle, se arrodilló en el suelo y levantó a Kyoko, quien aun estaba inconsciente, con baba saliendo de la comisura de su boca y sus ojos perdidos en el más allá.

—T-Toshinou Kyoko…

Ayano bajó escalón a escalón, insegura, mientras comenzaba a sentirse culpable por lo que le había ocurrido a Kyoko. Chitose, Sakurako y Himawari estaban atrás, asustadas.

—Furutani-san, ve a llamar a la enfermera, por favor — pidió la chica de lentes con gentileza.

—¡Yo lo haré, senpai! — se ofreció Sakurako —. A Himawari le pesan sus pechos — rió.

—¡¿Qué dices?!

Le sacó la lengua a su rival y fue corriendo a la enfermería.

De pronto, Kyoko dio un respingo en los brazos de Akari, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y logró incorporarse por sí sola. Volteó de un lado a otro, observando el panorama y a cada una de las chicas que estaban allí; recordó entonces que se había chocado con Akari, tropezado con Chinatsu y enredado con Yui. También tenía la imagen mental del doloroso momento en que su cabeza había impactado en el duro y áspero escalón.

Posó la mirada en Chinatsu, que por alguna razón no le causaba sensación alguna; frunció el ceño, confundida. Pasó a Ayano, quien le miraba estupefacta. Sintió un ligero calorcillo en el pecho, emoción subiendo desde la punta de los pies hasta las puntas de sus cabellos; además de la adrenalina que iba en aumento. Un momento, ¿por qué estaba sintiendo lo que sentía cuando veía Chinatsu… pero viendo a Ayano? ¿Valga la redundancia?

Se puso de pie y se mantuvo con la mirada en el suelo durante un instante.

—¿Kyoko-chan? — llamó Akari, aun arrodillada.

—Kyoko, ¿estás bien? — preguntó Yui, preocupada.

—T-Toshinou Kyoko…

—¡SUGIURA AYANO! — ella saltó de repente hacia la chica, completamente sonrojada y con esa expresión casi demencial de felicidad. Comenzó a frotar su mejilla con la de la vicepresidenta —. ¡Ayano! ¡Ayano! — exclamaba emocionada. Todas se quedaron paralizadas.

—¡Kyaa! ¡¿Qué te pasa Toshinou Kyoko?! — Ayano tenía el rostro tan sonrojado que se comparaba con el pijama de tomate de Kyoko.

—¡¿Cómo es que no te había visto antes?! ¡Eres tan linda! ¡Me gustas, Ayano~ !

—¡¿EH?!

Cuando llegó la enfermera que Sakurako y Himawari fueron a llamar, tuvo que atender a Chitose que nadaba en su propia sangre.

 _Continuará…_


	2. Igual que siempre

**Holaa~ vengo a traerles el capítulo 2 de mi fic "El delirio de Kyoko". Para responder a sus comentarios, estoy tratando de mantener las personalidades de las chicas lo más intactas posible aunque es posible que se me pueda pasar algo, si llegan a notarlo avísenme D: me gustaría hacer el fic lo más fiel al aire de la obra original posible. ¿Fic dramático? Ya tengo uno en mente, pero será para luego :3 también me pareció buena idea usar aquéllo del episodio once de la primera temporada y explotarlo esta vez para poder hacer notar una de mis tantas teorías respecto a los ships que ya estarán dándose cuenta en los siguientes capítulos. ¡Espero que les guste! Les dejo unos cuantos datos antes de ir a la narración para que no se pierdan :)**

 **Manga de Kyoko - Apodos de las chicas del centro de estudiantes (aunque son muy obvios xD)**

 **Sakurako: Baka**

 **Himawari: Oppai Gakki**

 **Chitose: NoseBleed**

 **Ayano: Tsundere**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – Igual que siempre**

—¡Adelante! ¡Vamos! ¡A ellas! — ordenó Kyoko con una mano levantada y señalando enérgicamente a las tres sombras de aquellas villanas que tanto atemorizaban a la gente de la ciudad.

" _Sexy Comando Kyoko y sus heroínas",_ se encontraban en la azotea de un edificio de cuarenta y cinco pisos; habían logrado interceptar a las malignas _"Dementes"_ que trataban de escapar con todo el dinero que acababan de robar de un banco. Menos mal que Kyoko había estado caminando por aquél lugar, en cuanto aquéllas salieron huyendo; la chica de cabello rubio había comenzado a sonar como alarma antirrobo, pues ese era su poder. No dudó ni un momento y llamó a Yui-nyan, Chinachu y Akarin, sus nombres clave.

Entre tanto, no tenían ningún distintivo especial, por lo que, solo con sus uniformes escolares como protección; habían iniciado la persecución de las terribles _Dementes._ ¿Qué planes malignos tendrían para ese dinero? Pero algo inquietaba a la líder, solo tenían a tres de ellas acorraladas a la media pared que separaba el suelo del vacío; faltaba la cuarta y más peligrosa _Tsundere._

—¡Entreguen el dinero! — Kyoko les señaló con el dedo índice y el brazo levantado —. ¡Si no quieren enfrentarse a nosotras!

—¡Jojojo! — la voz de _Baka_ resonó debajo del pasamontañas que cubría su rostro —. ¡¿Y qué pueden hacernos ustedes?! ¡Kyoko-senp-!

—¡Cállate, _Baka!_ — _Oppai Gakki_ le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y le habló de tal forma en que solo ella pudiera oírle —. ¡No saben quiénes somos! Si hablas como si las conocieras, nos delatarías.

—¡¿Y bien?! — insistió Kyoko.

—Veo que no tengo opción — afirmó Nosebleed, mientras del bolsillo de su chaqueta negra, sacaba algo parecido a un dulce envuelto en papel transparente… era innegable, ¡era un chocolate!

—P-pero, ¡Nosebleed-senpai! ¿Está segura de esto? — dudó Oppai Gakki, preocupada.

—No tenemos otra opción, _Tsundere_ no vino con nosotras — afirmó con su dulce voz mientras desenvolvía la golosina de su envoltura y se la llevaba a la boca.

—¡Demonios! ¡Se preparan para pelear! — observó la líder de las chicas del Club de Entretenimiento.

—No me digas… — replicó Yui.

—No me dejan otra opción — rió Nosebleed de forma casi demencial después de tragar el chocolate, levantó una mano —. Oppai Gakki, Baka… procedan…

Mientras la primera se perdía entre la textura del cemento gracias a su habilidad de camuflaje; la segunda, con su súper velocidad, comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos, rodeando a todas las presentes y comenzando a marearles. La más afectada era Akari, quien poco a poco perdía la orientación. Al ver esto, Kyoko frunció el ceño y trató de pensar en algo.

—¡Yui-nyan, ya sabes qué hacer! ¡Akarin… has algo con Baka! ¡Chinachu, atenta para ofrecer asistencia si Oppai Gakki se aparece!

Sorprendentemente, ninguna de sus compañeras puso objeción, ni siquiera Yui, quien asintió y extendió ambos brazos. _"¡Akkarin!",_ resonó en el lugar mientras su amiga de poca presencia se volvía invisible, esta vez literalmente; Chinatsu solo se preparó por si algo inesperado ocurría, su habilidad de vuelo sería de gran utilidad en aquella circunstancia al estar en la cima de aquél edificio.

—¡Vamos, Yui-nyan! — ordenó Comando Kyoko.

La susodicha hizo un raro movimiento circular con los brazos y apuntó a la sombra apenas perceptible de _Baka,_ quien daba vueltas alrededor de ellas con su gran velocidad; pero de repente, se paró en seco sosteniéndose la cabeza y cayó de rodillas.

—¡Kyaa! ¡Estoy muy enojada! — se quejó —. ¡¿Dónde estás, Oppai Gakki?! ¡Odio tus pechos! — se levantó y corrió en una dirección en que parecía no haber nada, pero le dio varios golpes a los pechos de Oppai Gakki quien se había estado camuflando delante de la media pared que les separaba del vacío —. ¡Ah, maldito monstruo pechugón!

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Baka?! ¡No me llames así!

—¡Jojo! ¡Bien hecho, Yui-nyan! — Kyoko puso las manos en la cintura, muy presumida.

El poder de Yui era controlar la mente, lo único que hizo en el caso de su rival, fue concentrar todas las malas sensaciones que hubiera podido sentir a lo largo de dos meses; no esperaba que fuera a estrellarse contra su compañera de fechorías. Aun mejor, dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

—¡Vamos, Akari! — le llamó Yui a la pelirroja, quien aprovechó el momento y su invisibilidad, con la que se las arregló para amarrar las piernas de _Baka_ con una cuerdapara que no pudiera moverse.

Ésta cayó con un estruendo… sobre los pechos de Oppai Gakki, quien le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Kyaa! ¡Demonios! — se quejaba Baka, muy enojada tratando de liberarse de los cordones con los que sus pies habían sido amarrados, pero su falta de paciencia le hacía complicarse más ante una situación tan sencilla de resolver. Mientras tanto Akarin le causaba problemas a Oppai Gakki, valiéndose de su conveniente poder.

—¡Vamos, solo queda Nosebleed! — señaló Kyoko, emocionada.

—¡No me subestimen! — la dulce voz de Nosebleed se notaba entusiasmada mientras se guardaba la vacía envoltura del chocolate en la chaqueta.

Con los brazos, Yui hizo el mismo movimiento circular de antes y apuntó a NoseBleed para controlar su mente.

—Te dije que no me subestimaras — murmuró la villana de forma inaudible —. Funami-san…

—¡Argh! — Yui retrocedió tres pasos mientras un chorro de sangre salía de su nariz de forma violenta. Su rostro se ensombreció de azul mientras se sostenía la nariz.

—¡No, Yui-senpai! — el horrorizado grito de Chinatsu —. ¡¿Estás…?!

Pero el intermitente pitido de una alarma le interrumpió…

—Ah, esa soy yo — Kyoko abrió los ojos de par en par —. ¡Hay un peligro inminente!

—No me digas — replicó Yui tratando de controlar el problema de su nariz.

—No, no, ¡es otra cosa! ¡Es…!

¡BOM! El sonido del suelo agrietándose bajo el puño de la temible Tsundere al tiempo que caía del cielo en una asombrosa llegada cinematográfica. ¿Qué? Eso Kyoko no lo sabía, ¡¿acaso también podía volar?! Con la expresión horrorizada, vio cómo ésta se ponía de pie y le daba un empujón a Yui, tan fuerte que le expulsó fuera de la azotea del edificio.

—¡Yui-senpai! — horrorizada, Chinatsu alzó vuelo al instante y fue a toda velocidad para salvarle.

—¡Por fin! — gritó Baka cuando terminó de liberarse de los cordones. Tomó impulso y saltó contra Kyoko, empujándole de la misma forma.

—¡E-ESPERA! — la extrañamente dulce voz de Tsundere se dejó oír, pero ya era muy tarde.

Kyoko sonaba como alarma sin control al tiempo que se tropezaba con sus propios pies y su peso le vencía hacia atrás… era su fin; caería del edificio, Chinatsu-chan no llegaría a tiempo para salvarle, estaría rescatando a Yui. Apretó los párpados.

—¡Wooaa! — exclamó asustada.

Pero de repente, sintió que una mano le sostenía del brazo, evitando que cayera. Desconcertada, abrió los ojos y vio a quien estaba frente a ella, ¡era la propia Tsundere salvándole la vida!

—Te tengo, To-… es decir… — se exaltó la villana —. Ky-Ky… ¡Tú! Te tengo…

—Pero… ¿por qué…?

…

…

…

—Pero qué dramático — Yui tenía los ojos vacíos después de haber leído el episodio del manga de Kyoko.

—¡Kyaa, Yui-nyan! — Exclamó Kyoko completamente sonrojada, ocultándose detrás de ella, pero siempre emocionada —. ¿Crees que a Ayano le guste? Cambié su personaje y la trama — hizo un puchero gracioso — la última vez no quiso leer mis dibujos.

Era muy temprano en la mañana, las dos amigas estaban sentadas en frente de la mesita de la casa de Yui; Kyoko había ido media hora antes de lo normal para poder mostrarle su obra en la que había trabajado toda la noche antes de ir a la escuela. Tenía ojeras, pero no importaba; se sentía satisfecha por la labor realizada. Aunque no era consciente de ello, el gran chichón seguía sobre su cabeza; afectando sus pensamientos y apreciaciones del mundo exterior.

—¿No es un poco raro que le hubieras cambiado la personalidad a Chinatsu-chan?

—El anterior capítulo puede tomarse como un episodio piloto — explicó Kyoko con su habitual aire triunfador —. Éste sería el inicio oficial.

—Ha cambiado bastante, aunque eres tan inútil como se esperaba — afirmó Yui mientras repasaba las escenas en las que lo único que hacía la protagonista era sonar como alarma antirrobo.

—¡Kyaa, Yui! ¡Eres cruel! — otro puchero, pero al instante cambió de expresión y volvió a su sonrisa entusiasta —. Pero no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿crees que le guste a Ayano?

—No creo que sea el tipo de historia que leería, ella se ve más tranquila…

—Sí, me dijo que le gusta el shoujo — Kyoko dudó un momento, resopló y se levantó de un salto —. Vamos a la escuela, de todas formas se lo mostraré.

—No vayas a causarle problemas, Kyoko.

La rubia solo le sonrió y levantó el pulgar mientras abría la puerta del departamento de Yui.

Ayano tenía la vista perdida en el pizarrón desde que había llegado. Sus ojos vacíos y redondeados, su tensa expresión y aquella sombra azul extendiéndose por su frente; eran testimonio suficiente de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Solo Funami-san había conseguido separar a Toshinou Kyoko de ella y después se la llevó de vuelta a la sala del ya extinto Club de Té. La vicepresidenta se convencía a sí misma de que todo había sido una confusión, una afortu-… una terrible confusión; y esa mañana sería igual que siempre.

Tuvo suerte de que la tarde anterior (aunque fue una desgracia para Chitose), se mantuvo ocupada acompañándole en el hospital y luego a su casa en donde le dejó en manos de su hermana Chizuru. Pero la noche no fue tan amable con ella y le torturó durante horas con las palabras de la mismísima Toshinou Kyoko: _"¡¿Cómo es que no te había visto antes?! ¡Eres tan linda! ¡Me gustas, Ayano_ _!"._ Razón por la que apenas había dormido, siendo éste, otro peso más a esa expresión de tragedia que tenía en el rostro.

Era solo una broma del cosmos, era solo eso. Esa mañana sería igual que siempre.

Pero algo en el fondo, no quería que fuera así.

—Ayano-chan, buenos días — la dulce voz de su mejor amiga mitigó apenas un poco lo perturbada que estaba.

—Chitose — su voz graciosamente grave se hizo presente.

—Maa, maa, Ayano-chan, ¿qué te pasó? — sonrió Ikeda al tiempo que se sentaba en el asiento del lado a la derecha. Al no recibir respuesta de su amiga, continuó —. Es por lo que pasó ayer con Toshinou-san, ¿verdad?

—Todo fue tan repentino — apoyó la frente en el asiento mientras hablaba con su voz de funeral.

Al ver a su amiga tan perturbada por lo ocurrido, puso una mano sobre su espalda y le sonrió arqueando las cejas con condescendencia —. Ayano-chan, ¿viste el chichón en la cabeza de Toshinou-san?

—El chi… — Ayano de pronto reaccionó y su expresión volvió a la vida y sus ojos tomaron el color de siempre —. ¡Es cierto! ¡Ya ocurrió una vez! — bajó la mirada con tristeza, comenzando a sentir la decepción subiendo de su estómago al corazón —. No me anima en absoluto — su expresión de tragedia regresó.

—Maa, Maa, Ayano-chan — Chitose trató de animarle haciendo ademanes con una mano —. Podrías aprovechar este momento para estar con Toshinou-san — dijo de forma pícara mientras se quitaba las gafas.

— _¡Toshinou Kyoko, me mentiste! Todo fue por aquél accidente que tuviste — lloriqueaba Ayano, se dio vuelta y se alejó a paso rápido._

— _¡Vuelve, Ayano! — Kyoko le sostuvo de la mano, la otra volteó apenas para verle a los ojos —. La verdad es que… eso solo me hizo darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos._

— _T-Toshinou Kyoko… — la rubia le abrazó por la espalda y le susurró al oído._

— _Te amo, Ayano._

— _Kyoko… — casi se unían en un tierno beso…_

Inevitablemente, la sangre corrió de la nariz de Chitose. Ayano reaccionó.

—¡Ch-Chitose! — le regañó —. ¡Ayer te descompensaste, es muy peligroso!

—¡Está bien! — su amiga se puso las gafas y levantó el pulgar, entusiasmada.

—Moo, me preocupas — la chica de cabello violeta sacó sus pañuelos de la mochila y le dio uno a su amiga.

—Ejeje…

—Contigo imaginando cosas es difícil conversar — se quejó Ayano de forma graciosa.

Kyoko abrió la puerta del salón de un tirón y entró corriendo, notando que aun había pocas estudiantes; Yui iba detrás de ella, vigilando a su amiga de cerca mientras ésta iba a su asiento y depositaba su bolsa de cuadernos demasiado liviana para secundaria. La rubia tomó aire, sin dejar de sonreír y buscó con la mirada a Ayano… se sorprendió un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que ella ya le miraba y trataba de disimular dándose la vuelta.

La adrenalina de nuevo se apoderó de ella, quien ni siquiera sabía lo que le ocurría. Era obvio, ignoraba el hecho de que tenía un gran, gran chichón en la cabeza.

Sacó las hojas del manga de su mochila, tomó aire y corrió a donde estaba Ayano, Yui le siguió de cerca.

–Aya-no-nyan~ — canturreó mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo por la espalda.

—¡Toshinou Kyoko! ¿Qué quieres? — a duras penas, Ayano lograba disimular su sonrojo, sin éxito, evidentemente.

—Moo, ¿por qué no luces más emocionada cuando me saludas? — Estiró los labios de forma graciosa formando un "tres" invertido, vio a Chitose, quien se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz —. ¡Ah! — le señaló con el dedo —. ¡Sangre! — dudó un momento, sin separarse de Ayano —. Pronto tus fantasías serán realidad.

—¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ DICES, TOSHINOU KYOKO?! — vociferó Ayano mientras el rostro de Chitose golpeaba el asiento y se desangraba —. ¡KYAA! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! — Kyoko le soltó para dejarle ir a auxiliar a su amiga. Yui se adelantó y le pasó los pañuelos que llevaba consigo, al menos esa mañana; se había preparado bien.

—¡No juegues con esto, Kyoko! ¡Es muy peligroso! — le regañó a su alocada amiga.

—Bueno, bueno, en realidad, Ayano — le llamó a la vicepresidenta, quien se volteó y le vio con ese rostro sonrojado que se veía tan adorable —. Vine a mostrarte mi manga — lo subió con la mano y se lo presumió.

—Y-Ya te dije que no quiero verlo — se negó ella cruzándose de brazos y levantando la vista a un costado —. Y ahora mismo tenemos problemas mucho más importantes, como atender a Chitose.

—¡Moo, Ayano~! — Hizo un gracioso puchero y le abrazo de igual forma que solía hacer con Chinatsu, de nuevo, frotó su mejilla con la de ella —. ¡Le cambié muchas cosas, vamos léelo! — sus ojos brillaban de emoción mientras le ponía las hojas en frente.

—C-creo que no tengo opción… — con las manos temblorosas, sostuvo los dibujos.

—¡Yay! Ayano-nyan, Ayano-nyan~ lo hice para ti — continuaba molestándole, mientras gracias al universo, Chitose se mantenía inconsciente en su asiento.

—¡No la molestes, Kyoko! — le regañó Yui una vez más jalándole de la mejilla y sosteniéndole con firmeza mientras ésta luchaba por liberarse —. Tranquila, Ayano, yo te cuidaré mientras se calma.

Por un momento, al oír estas palabras, el corazón de la vicepresidenta latió más fuerte.

—¡Moo! ¡Yui! ¿Por qué quieres robarme a Ayano? ¡Ya tienes a Chinatsu-chan! — otro puchero.

—No digas tonterías.

Yui jaló a Kyoko y con mucho esfuerzo, la llevó de regreso a su asiento.

—¡Regresaré, Ayano-nyan! — exclamó la rubia en la lejanía. Cuando se sentó, no dejaba de ver las espaldas de la chica de cabello violeta, le habló a Yui, sonrojada y con los ojos brillosos —. Nee, Yui, ¿crees que le guste?

—Como te dije, se ve que es de las personas que prefieren el algo más tranquilo — comentó la susodicha de forma casual.

—También me lo ha dicho — una idea cruzó su mente —. ¡Ya sé! Para mañana tendré otro segmento de ese tipo.

—Bueno, bueno, pero esta vez trata de dormir. Ya no la estés molestando.

Ayano tenía la mente en blanco, el rubor no quería desaparecer de su rostro al tiempo que mantenía la vista fija en la primera hoja de los dibujos de Toshinou Kyoko. Vio a Chitose que se recuperaba poco a poco y de nuevo volvió la mirada a su propio asiento. Su corazón latía fuerte. No había sido un inicio de mañana común incluso aunque en su estado normal, a Toshinou Kyoko solían ocurrírsele cosas extrañas a veces. Pero duraría poco tiempo.

El día siguiente sería igual que siempre. Sí, _igual que siempre_. Aunque algo dentro de ella no quería que fuera así.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Y, este capítulo tenía más narración que el anterior :3 Me gustaría saber qué les parece la historia que Kyoko está escribiendo :3 además de la historia principal. Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios ^^/**


End file.
